Manufacturers and retailers rely on information provided on registration cards to provide product information (e.g., recall information) to original purchasers of products. However, once an original purchaser transfers (e.g., re-sells) a product to another person, the manufacturer or retailer cannot provide product information to the new owner of the product. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for tracking ownership of a product.